A Hot Weather Equals a Big Misunderstanding
by kimachi
Summary: Soul's panicking and Maka's dumbfounded by Soul's reaction, then Death the Kid and Blackstar finds them in an awkward situation. bad at summaries


**Author's note: Ki****Ma****Chi-** is actually composed of three different authors. Each one of us has a specific favorite anime and specialties. We have great interests in different anime, but more or less, we're fonder of writing **Tora Dora,****Soul Eater** and **Loveless** fanfics.

**Ki****dd or Kidd-chan**

She's **KiMaChi**'s yaoi addict, and is usually addicted to any anime that has this genre and any anime character voiced by Miyano Momoru.

**ta****Ma****shi or Tamashi-chan**

I'm the Soul eater addict of **KiMaChi.**My pent name is also related to Soul eater and I'm also a big fan of SoulxMaka.

**Chi****-chan**

The one who made **KiMaChi.** She's addicted to boys like Ryuuji, Daisuke, and the like. She doesn't know many anime also.

**WE DON'T OWN ****SOUL EATER****…….**

**

* * *

**

The sun is laughing maniacally, causing the tremendous heat; and living in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by tons of tons of sand; Death City, Nevada is guaranteed not in your 'paradise list'.

It was almost noon, and Death City is like an oven cooking, causing for a certain pair of technician and weapon to stay in there shared apartment.

"Damn it! It's so HOT…" said by a certain albino boy with red piercing eyes and shark-like teeth.

Soul just came out of the bathroom clad in his usual black shorts with a towel latched on his shoulder; and beads of sweat are already forming on his forehead. "Argh… It's so hot today… Hey Maka!" he got no response, "Maka?"

"Argh! It's so freakin' hot!"

Upon hearing his technician's voice, Soul made his way down the hall.

"Hey Maka, can you wip me up some dri-"

"Oh, hey Soul."

Maka was sitting on the floor with her back on a pillow that is supported by the couch, with a small fan on her left hand.

But what cut Soul mid-sentence is that, Maka, the bookworm, his flat-chested technician was sitting on the floor with her blouse unbutton from top to bottom, exposing her blue bra and now, not so 'flat chest'.

"Ah…" was all he can say.

"Huh?" was Maka's response tilting her head to the side. She was used to Soul being around that it didn't bother.

Soul quickly covered his mouth and nose before the blood came out, and his cheeks turning beat red.

_Maka, the bookworm, my 'flat-chested' technician, 'tiny-tits'! Isn't… So 'TINY' than before…_Soul thought as he got redder even more.

Maka just stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"Soul, you okay?" Maka is so used to Soul being around that it didn't came to her that her newly grown chest would be a center of attraction to him.

_Argh! Is she stupid or something! Doesn't she know that she lives with a guy!_Soul thought while trying his best to keep his cool.

"Soul?" Maka didn't even bother to stand; she just stared at Soul.

_Why is she just sitting there and staring at me!_Soul mentally yelled himself and not knowing that, he too is staring.

Maka was getting tired of their 'staring competition' that she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Soul on the other hand is panicking. He's staring at her and the worst part is he's becoming more aroused around Maka; every bead of sweat that's trailing her chest. Soul gulped. His mind is becoming haywire, images of him, Maka and a bed- Soul immediately snapped out of his trance and walked quickly towards Maka.

"H-Hey! Soul what the hell are you doing!" screamed by Maka.

Soul grabbed the sides of Maka's blouse to Maka's shock as she turn red, she then grabbed Soul's arms, trying to free her self.

"Soul!"

"I'm trying to button up your blouse, so stop moving!" Soul said, blushing maldly.

"Wha-What the hell Soul, let go!" Maka said, blushing madly as well.

"Maka! Stop struggling! It's for your own good!"

"Let go!"

Just then they realize how close there faces were from each other and how Maka's straddling Soul. They both turned red.

Just then, the door swung open revealing the hyperactive ninja and the young shinigami close behind.

"YAHOOOOO! I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE TO GIVE YOU HI- "

Blackstar and Death the Kid stood wide eyed at what they have seen.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!" They yelled in unison.

"Soul……Ma-"

But before Blackstar was able to finish, Death the Kid quickly covered his mouth-

"We are terribly sorry for interrupting you two….." he said, and he and Blackstar went out of the door with a loud 'SLAM'. Soul and Maka turned to different shades of red.

"MAKA-CHOP!" and a book came smashing down to Soul's skull.

"OW!" while rubbing his head he chased after Blackstar and Kid.

"Blackstar, Kid! Wait! It's not what you guys think!"

Maka ran to her room and locked her door, with a blushing and shocked expression on her face.

"Huh? Why is Maka-chan all red?" purred Blair who was apparently in Maka's room.

Maka fell on knees and muttered some words and curses.

**-Out of the apartment complex-**

"Never speak of this again…" said the Death the Kid.

"Agreed."

And as the two continued, they walked down the street.

* * *

**Tamashi-chan**

**- I'm still a newbie, so please don't be that harsh ^_^, but I would really appreciate any reviews for me to improve more… Thank you and in our Philippine language our 'Thank You' is "Salamat po"…**


End file.
